Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinal decompression devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a spinal decompression belt adapted to be worn around the waist of a user and that includes ankle bar straps thereon for securement to the ankle bars of an inversion table.
Many people suffer from chronic back pain resulting from spinal problems such as pinched nerves, disc bulge, disc herniation, spinal stenosis, and sciatica, among others. Spinal decompression techniques may be used to relieve pressure on the nerves of the spinal column and can be achieved surgically and non-surgically. Surgical techniques can be invasive and can require injections and anesthesia. Thus, the pain and invasiveness of surgical techniques may be unappealing for many people. Further, surgical techniques can be prohibitively expensive and may not be viable treatment options for those with limited financial means.
Non-surgical spinal decompression techniques can be used to avoid the pain and expense of surgical operations. Inversion therapy is a common technique wherein a user is positioned upside-down or at an inverted angle to relieve stress on the spinal column. Decompression or inversion tables include a frame having a table pivotally secured thereto. A person can lie on the table and the table can be rotated so as to dispose the person at an angled or inverted position for the purpose of relieving pressure on the spine.
When positioned on an inversion table, ankle bars or supports are provided for helping to suspend the person in an inverted position. As a result, the person may feel pressure on his or her ankles as the person's ankles are supporting much of the person's body weight. Thus, a device that helps to support a user in an inverted position on an inversion table that helps to reduce pressure on the user's ankles is desired.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to devices for relieving back pressure. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to inversion tables and devices for reducing pressure on a user's back. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,622 to Friske discloses a gravity inversion belt. The device comprises a belt to be secured around the waist of the user and having straps thereon for securement to a support surface. The straps are connected by an apron that limits rotation of the user. The user can wear the belt and can tilt into an inverted position and the apron will limit the movement of the user. Thus, Friske does not disclose a device comprising a belt having straps securable to the ankle supports of an inversion table for reducing stress on a user's ankles.
Another device, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2006/0178607 to Evans discloses a back pressure relief device. The device comprises a waist belt, a plurality of tension lines extending along the legs of the user, and a mechanism to attach the tension lines to a support surface in order to provide tension. In this way, a user can lie in a reclined position and the device provides tension on the belt to help relieve back pressure. Thus, Evans fails to disclose a device for use with an inversion table comprising straps securable to the ankle supports of the inversion table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,296 to Summer discloses a therapeutic inversion chair. The device includes a chair that is pivotally supported on a horizontal axis between positions of varying inclination. A stop is mounted on the chair for restricting rearward movement of the chair. The chair may including means for biasing the chair in an upright position. Thus, Summer does not disclose a spinal decompression belt, but instead discloses a chair adapted to be pivoted into various inclined positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,039 to Henke discloses a device for allowing a user to administer lumbar traction in a supine position on a support. The device includes an upper body harness adapted to encircle the user's torso that is anchored to a support near the user's head. A lower body harness encircles the user's waist and is anchored to a support near the user's feet. Elastic tensioning members extend from the lower body harness to the support to which it is anchored. Thus, Henke fails to disclose a spinal decompression belt for use with an inversion table.
U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2013/0059705 to Leier et al. discloses a tilting inversion exerciser. The device includes a carrier for supporting a table pivotally secured to a support stand. A support member is engaged with the table and curves upwardly from the table for engaging with a waist portion of the user. The support members include a latch extending from each side thereof for engaging with the supporting table and for anchoring the support member to the table. Thus, Leier discloses a tilting inversion exercise and fails to disclose a spinal decompression belt to be disposed around a user's waist when used with a conventional inversion table.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art generally relate to inversion devices that can be inclined in various positions. However, such devices require the use of a specific inversion table or similar device, which does not allow a user to use a conventional inversion table. Further, such devices do not provide means for reducing the pressure on a user's ankles when using an inversion table. The present invention provides a spinal decompression belt that includes ankle straps that can be secured to the ankle bars of the inversion table in order to help support the user's weight in order to reduce pressure on the ankles.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing spinal decompression devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.